The love of a Playboy
by Blaze-Storm31
Summary: Youji falls in love for his teammate Cynthia. Will their love last?
1. Youji's feelings

As Cynthia tiptoes through the hallway Yoji follows quietly intent on scaring her half to death and back. She goes down the stairs then into the kitchen for some milk. While in the fridge Yoji finally takes his chance and jumps Cynthia only landing in the fridge with a giggling Cynthia beside him. "Do you think I didn't hear you mister tough guy?" Cynthia says still giggling. Yoji looks at her blushing. Cynthia pours herself some milk.  
  
"You know, I'm never able to scare you." Yoji says. Cynthia smiles and sets her milk on the counter. Yoji had always loved Cynthia from the first time they became assassins together. The only reasons he went on dates are because it's the only way he can take his mind off her. Drinking helps too but he knows how much it hurts her to see him waltzing in drunk.  
  
"That's because I know you all to well Yoji-kun." Cynthia smiles teasingly. Yoji loved it when she called him Yoji-kun. Only the girls he dated were aloud to call him that. She always called him that to tease him. Yoji knowing this always get offensive. Yoji smiles.  
  
"I thought I said only dates can call me Yoji-kun." Yoji says. Cynthia giggles. He knows what's next. The sexual teasing. Cynthia walks up to him and places her hands on his chest.  
  
"But Yoji-kun." Cynthia says with a fake sad face. Yoji steps back and tickles her. She falls into his arms laughing with him still tickling her. He finally gives in after a minute. He does his sexy smile that always makes Cynthia want to melt just looking at it. He knew it too. She drinks the rest of her milk. They heed back upstairs then into their separate rooms then to bed.  
  
In the morning everyone goes to the flower shop then starts to work. The whole team consisted of Omi, Yoji, Ken, Cynthia, and the one everyone thought was too serious, Aya. They had their day jobs and their night jobs whenever they got a mission. Assassins at night a florists during the day. Who would want a different life? ALL OF THEM!!! "We need to get that wedding arrangement done." Omi the youngest yells. He brushes blond bangs from his face. Ken gets a vase. Aya takes the orders at the register as Cynthia works on getting some arrangements together for other things. As for Yoji, he is using his good looks to attract young ladies to buy flowers.  
  
"Typical, Yoji come in here and do something that doesn't involve women for once." Ken yells. Yoji looks over his shoulder to see Cynthia right there. She takes his hand and drags him into the flower shop.  
  
"At least do the baby arrangements. It's not going to kill you." Cynthia says noticing the rest of the arrangements on the list. "You can do it for all the little boys on this list and I'll get the girls." Cynthia says. Yoji smiles his wicked smile and Cynthia looks at him. "What? Oh no, don't give me that look. You need to do something that involves your hands. If you don't I'll have to hurt you." Cynthia threatens. Yoji's smile turns even bigger.  
  
"Does the hurting involve a kiss?" Yoji says meaning it to came out as a joke but praying she'll say yes. Cynthia shakes her head.  
  
"Cynthia just forget about him. We need those done and we need them done now. I'll help." Aya says sternly. Yoji's smile vanishes.  
  
"No. I'll do it." Yoji says getting to work. He does the boys and Cynthia does the girls and they are done a little early. "See no problem." Yoji says getting ready to pull a cigarette out. Cynthia takes the pack from him.  
  
"Not in the store Yoji." Cynthia says. She sticks the pack behind the counter. "Do it on your own time." Cynthia says walking past him. He watches Cynthia go by and thinks how nice it would be to take care of her and she takes care off him. He smiles at his thoughts. At the end of the day they close the store up then go home. Before they could even get into their bedrooms Omi booms from downstairs. They all moan and go back down the stairs. Yoji was giving Cynthia a piggy-back-ride. He sets her down on the couch. Omi sits at his computer typing away.  
  
"This one is going to be dangerous. We have to find a disk. The problem is that the person holding it is um how should I put this." Omi says.  
  
"Heavily armed, guarded with big tough men I can most likely trick." Cynthia winks. Omi smiles his innocent smile.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want you to go off on them and throw yourself at them but try to distract them." Omi says. Cynthia smiles the same innocent smile Omi has on his face. They go to a big tower that seems like all the occupants are still in the building. "Now everyone be careful. Yoji you have to get the disk while we work on everything else." Omi says.  
  
"Be careful." Yoji says to everyone but mostly to Cynthia. They all run off their own ways. Next thing you know the fire alarm goes off. "Oh great distraction." Yoji speaks into his watch.  
  
"I got desperate. The guy was trying to rap me here." Cynthia says. Yoji jumps down from the ceiling onto the target grabbing the disk. Shots are herd. Next thing you know Cynthia is holding Yoji up. He's been shot in the stomach. "Yoji hold on." Cynthia says. She sets him against the wall. She runs off a little ways away to kill the guards. When she turns Yoji is being help by his neck. The guard hits him in the stomach causing Yoji to fall unconscious. Cynthia goes at the guard only to be hit half way across the room into a glass door. Fortunately the others had heard her cry out in pain and they come to help. They find Yoji with blood coming out of his mouth and Cynthia getting her ass kicked. They jump the guard. They finally get him down to the ground. Cynthia runs over to Yoji. "We need to get him home. We need to clean these wounds and get the bullet out." Cynthia says. Without another word the boys pick Yoji up and carry him out to the car. When Yoji finally wakes up he is in the bathroom. Cynthia is making a bath. He moans. Cynthia turns her head. "We got the bullet out so you might be in a little more pain then you should be." Cynthia says. Yoji notices his shirt and pants were off. All that was left was his boxers. He blushes a little. Cynthia catches the blush and giggles a little. "Don't worry I don't bite Yoji-kun." Cynthia says teasingly. Yoji smiles.  
  
"You might not but I do." was his reply. Cynthia stands up from the bath. She walks over to him and moves a bang from his face.  
  
"Omi is the doctor so he'll be here shortly to clean you and take care off that wound." Cynthia says. Yoji's smile fades at the word clean. Cynthia giggles. "Well we can't have you all dirty when we want the wound to be cleaned now can we." Cynthia says. Yoji looks into her eyes. Omi walks in. Cynthia walks out shutting the door behind her. After the bath Yoji's wounds were cleaned and he was taken to his room. Cynthia brings him up some soup. After that Yoji falls asleep with dreams of holding Cynthia. 


	2. Lost on the Frist Date

In the morning he goes downstairs. It's early morning. Cynthia had fallen asleep watching TV the night before. Yoji turns off the TV and lays down beside Cynthia pulling some of the blankets over him. He nuzzles his nose against the back of her neck. She shivers then turns around to see him. "What time is it?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"Early, like eight or something like that." Yoji answers. Cynthia moans and barriers her face in Yoji's shirt. 'I like this. Maybe I should drug her to get her to cuddle with me.' Yoji smiles as he thinks.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Cynthia says. Yoji looks down to see Cynthia looking at his face. He smiles even more.  
  
"No reason." Yoji says. Cynthia sits up and stretches. She rubs at the back of her neck. Yoji pushes her hands aside and starts to massage her neck then moves down to her shoulders. He loved that she wears a spaghetti strap to bed. Her skin was smooth and soft like he imagined. She falls limp and he smiles a triumphant smile.  
  
"How much would I have to pay you to do this every day?" Cynthia asks with her eyes closed. He smiles even more.  
  
"I'll do it for free. How does that sound?" Yoji answers. Cynthia turns her head and looks at him.  
  
"You'd do this every day for free?" Cynthia says with a 'who are you and what have you done with Yoji' look. Yoji lets out a light laugh. Cynthia leans back into the massage. She lets out a soft moan. Yoji sits there enjoying this even more than she is. "Where'd you learn to do this?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"Years of practice." Yoji answers. 'Oh gods if only I could tell her how I feel.' Yoji thinks. Cynthia leans back into him after a moment. Yoji stunned to the max but then realizes what is leaning against him wraps his arms around her so she doesn't fall.  
  
"Yoji, do you think this will ever be over before we die? I mean our missions and so on. I love being with you guys it's just we're all together for the wrong reason." Cynthia says. Yoji thinks for the write words to say then says them.  
  
"Well maybe we're together for the wrong reason but there's something in this that we all need. A family, love and caring for each other." Yoji says. Cynthia sighs.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I'm just sick of all this blood on my hands and I'm always to busy worrying about you guys that I don't even worry about myself." Cynthia says. Yoji smiles a little.  
  
"Well think of this as some information from an older brother in a way, you don't need to worry about yourself cause you have me to worry about you." Yoji says before even realizing what he said. He said that in more of a boyfriend talking to his girlfriend. Cynthia caught that same vibe form him and sat up. They sit in silence for a couple minutes until Ken comes down the stairs.  
  
"Morning you two." Ken smiles. Cynthia turns her head and smiles back. Yoji just stays there and thinks about what he said and how he said it. Ken walks into the kitchen. Cynthia goes to stand up but Yoji grabs her arm.  
  
"Nani?" Cynthia says. Yoji pulls her over to him and sets her beside him placing an arm around her shoulder. "What is it Yoji?" Cynthia says. Yoji smiles and picks his shades up off the table.  
  
"I'm going to take you to dinner tonight and we need to talk. Wear something nice." Yoji says. "And don't even think of backing out." Yoji says.  
  
"Nani? Me? I would never do that." Cynthia says sarcastically. Yoji gets up and goes to the kitchen. That night they went out. Cynthia had worn a black dress the frills out from the waist down. Her hair was back in a bun and she had a little diamond necklace on. Yoji wore what any normal man would wear. A tuxedo. He gawked when he saw her. He thought there was nothing in the world as gorgeous. They go out to eat then Yoji takes her out by the lake so they could talk in private. Cynthia leans on the front of the car. Yoji stands in front of her. Cynthia smiles. Yoji smiles back thinking how he should tell her he loved her. Cynthia looks up at the stars. "There's beautiful. The stars are." Cynthia says. Yoji moves over beside her and leans against the car. He looks up at the stars. "Yoji." Cynthia says.  
  
"We're on a date so it's Yoji-kun." Yoji says teasingly. Cynthia giggles a little.  
  
"I was just thinking, if we never met each other threw the organization do you think we would of still known one another?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"Yes I do. We were destined to meet and we just happened to meet threw that." Yoji says. Cynthia smiles. Yoji sighs. "Cynthia I came out here to tell you something very important." Yoji says. Cynthia looks at him. They hear a scream and turn to see a young women running from some men. Cynthia grabs the women and pulls her to the side. Yoji stands in front of both of them.  
  
"Yoji, there are too many." Cynthia says sternly. The girl is breathing heavily in Cynthia's arms. She faints. "You have got to be joking me." Cynthia says holding the girl up. Before she knew it she was hit upside the head from behind causing her to fall unconscious. Yoji turns to get the same thing. He's thrown into his car and Cynthia and the girl are thrown over the men's shoulder. When Yoji wakes up his friends are surrounding him in the hospital down the street from their house.  
  
"Cynthia!" was Yoji's first words. He sees Aya shake his head.  
  
"She wasn't there when the ambulance came. There was only you and a fire." Aya says. Yoji shakes his head.  
  
"No, I lost her." Yoji whispers. 


	3. Cynthia's home again

When they get him out of the hospital they get right to work and start to look for Cynthia. Yoji could do nothing but worry and work to try to find her. 'I should have watched her' Yoji thinks. He hears Omi yell for everyone downstairs. Yoji gets downstairs. Omi had found out where she was. She was at the old tower that was strictly for rich men to get women in bed. They were known for kidnapping just to get the girls. They head there right away. 'I'm going to get her out of there.' Yoji says. Omi cuts the power. Inside Cynthia shoots up once the power goes out. She smiles evilly knowing this could only be Omi's handy work. A couple minutes later she hears someone picking at the door. "Cynthia are you in there?" comes Yoji's voice.  
  
"Yoji!" Cynthia yells. The door bursts open. Cynthia jumps up into Yoji's arms shivering. Yoji felt her over with his ungloved hand.  
  
"You're wet." Yoji says taking his coat off and placing it around her. She slips her arms threw the sleeves. She hears Omi's voice come throw the earpiece Yoji has. "Yeah I have her. We'll be down as fast as we can." Yoji says. He scoops Cynthia up into his arms and carries her all the way into the elevator. Once in the elevator he sets her down. She falls to the ground and grabs her ankle.  
  
"This is why I don't like running through a forest without pants." Cynthia says. Yoji looks down at her. She stands back up. He hands her a gun. She takes the safety off.  
  
"Alright lets do this." Yoji says. The elevator door opens but all that is there are bodies.  
  
"You alright." Omi jumps out giving Cynthia and Yoji a heart attack. Omi smiles and helps Cynthia to the car. On the way home Cynthia falls asleep on Yoji's shoulder and he has no objections to it. When they get to the house he carries her up the stairs to her bedroom. Once on the bed she stirs and opens her eyes. Yoji smiles a little smile and moves a bang from her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have watched over you." Yoji says. Cynthia sits up and shakes her head.  
  
"No it's not your fault. It's mine for not being on my guard." Cynthia says. Yoji lets out a light laugh. "Nani?" Cynthia says. Yoji looks into her eyes.  
  
"I wanted to take you to dinner and we ended up fighting. That totally ruined the evening." Yoji says. Cynthia smiles.  
  
"Well no it wasn't a total wreck . We got a great dinner and the lake was nice until that incident. And I had one hansom date." Cynthia says. Yoji smiles. "Don't let that get to your head Yoji-kun." Cynthia giggles.  
  
"I wont let it get to my head. The only way I would let it get to my head is if you kissed me which will never happen." Yoji smiles. Cynthia jumps up and kisses his cheek. He blushes.  
  
"That one is for the lake." Cynthia says. She takes Yoji's face in her hands and kisses him tenderly on the lips. "And that is for dinner." Cynthia smiles. Yoji moves down and kisses her even more pationantly slipping his tongue into her mouth. She doesn't seem to mind. He keeps kissing her until there is a light tap on the door. Cynthia backs away and looks at the door. "Who is it?" Cynthia calls.  
  
"It's me, Omi. Do you need anything?" Omi yells.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine." Cynthia calls. Omi walks off. Yoji leans his head against hers. They both sigh. She slips his coat off and hands it back to him. "Your coat sir." Cynthia smiles. Yoji takes it and sets it beside him. She stands up and goes to her closet and gets her pajamas out. "Now to clean up and get out of these wet cloths." Cynthia says. Yoji looks at her and smiles. Cynthia looks at him and recognizes that smile. "Oh no, you are not getting into the shower with me. No, no, no, no, no." Cynthia says. Yoji stands up and walks over to her placing his arms around her waist. "Yoji-kun not this time. I'm tired and wanting to get dry and clean. Not dirty." Cynthia says poking his chest. Yoji whimpers. Cynthia smiles then slips out of his arms into the hallway. "Besides what would the others think? Unless you want them to know." Cynthia says.  
  
"I want them to know so I don't have to worry about any of them hitting on you." Yoji says. He follows Cynthia into the bathroom like a little puppy. Cynthia turns on warm water then hits the button transferring the water to the showerhead. Yoji grabs her from behind and starts to kiss her neck. She turns in his arms.  
  
"Now Yoji-kun you know I came in here to get clean." Cynthia says teasingly. Yoji smiles.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get you clean enough." Yoji says. He moves down and starts to kiss her again and she starts to unbutton his shirt.  
  
About an hour later they both come out laughing. Cynthia had been able to get into her pajamas with a little trouble from Yoji and he was just wearing a towel. He goes into his room and throws a shirt and boxers on. When he gets to Cynthia's bedroom she is all cuddled up in her blankets. She has a book in front of her. He recognizes the book. It's the one she's been reading since last week. He cuddles up next to her under the blankets. She leans her head onto his shoulder while still reading. "I take it as you like that book." Yoji says.  
  
"Yes a lot." Cynthia says. Yoji kisses her forehead. Omi peeks in threw the cracked door. "Hey Omi." Cynthia smiles. "Come on in." she sets her book down. Omi steps in.  
  
"Cynthia I was wandering if you could take my shift along with yours tomorrow. I have to look some things up for our new mission." Omi says looking down.  
  
"Sure why not. It will give me something to do." Cynthia smiles. Omi looks at her.  
  
"Really? Oh thanks Cynthia." Omi says. He skips out of the room shutting the door behind him. Yoji runs his hand up and down Cynthia's side. She sets her book down on the desk by her bed then turns the lights off. Her and Yoji both lay down. She cuddles up in front of him barring her face into his shirt. He smiles. 'Finally, I have her in my arms.' Yoji thinks. He kisses her forehead one last time then they both fall asleep. In the morning Yoji is waken up by a soft kiss on his cheek. He opens his eyes a little. Cynthia is looking at him. He moans.  
  
"Yoji-kun, it's time to wake up." Cynthia says rubbing his chest.  
  
"No, sleep needed. Sleep good." Yoji says wrapping his arms around Cynthia pulling her down into him. He covers their heads with the blanket. Cynthia giggles. Yoji nuzzles his nose up to hers.  
  
"Yoji come on. Get up. Or no kissing for a week." Cynthia says. Yoji pops up.  
  
"I'm up." Yoji says knowing no matter what they would of kissed this week anyways. Cynthia sits up. She kisses his cheek.  
  
"You are so easy." Cynthia says. She goes to get up but Yoji grabs her around the waist.  
  
"Did you just call me easy?" Yoji asks. Cynthia giggles as Yoji starts to tickle her. He stops and lets her go after a minute. She doesn't move. She only leans into him. 'I could get use to this.' Yoji thinks wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzles at her neck. Cynthia sighs. "Stay with me forever. Please?" Yoji whispers. Cynthia turns her head and looks at him. "I want to stay with you." Yoji says.  
  
"Forever?" Cynthia smiles.  
  
"Forever." Yoji says. Cynthia snuggles up to him. He smiles. He tightens his arms around her. Suddenly someone breaks threw the window pushing both of them off the bed. There's breaking downstairs. The person pulls Cynthia up by her hair. She turns to see a man with orange hair and a little bandana to hold it back. He knocks her out and puts her over his shoulder. Yoji jumps to get him but misses and flies into the dresser. The man smiles then runs down the stairs.  
  
"Cynthia!" Omi yells. The man runs out with three other men behind him. They throw Cynthia in the back of their car then take off. 


	4. Captured Again

. When Cynthia wakes up she's in a fancy room. She sits up. No one is around.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Cynthia whispers to herself. Someone walks in. It was the man who grabbed her.  
  
"Welcome back." He smiles.  
  
"Who are you?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"My name is Schuldich. And these are my teammates Nagi, Brad, and Farferello." The man smiles. Three more men walk in. "Now Ms. Storm who do you work for?" Schuldich asks. Cynthia smiles.  
  
"Like I would tell you." Cynthia says. Schuldich slams Cynthia against the bedpost then gets in her face.  
  
"Tell us or you will wish you were never born." Schuldich threatens. Cynthia laughs.  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me? I already wish I wasn't born. It's nothing knew." Cynthia smiles evilly. "Besides, I would never give over my friends to someone like you, you over grown ass Ahhh!" Cynthia screams out as a dagger goes into her shoulder.  
  
"Now lets try this again. Whom do you work for?" Schuldich asks. Cynthia laughs.  
  
"Not even if my life depended on it." Cynthia hisses. Schuldich smiles.  
  
"Well then I hope you don't mind we do this sooner rather than later." Schuldich says pulling a gun out.  
  
"Wait don't shot her." Nagi yells. Everyone looks at him. "Um, she might be valuable later." Nagi says. Schuldich smiles even more and puts his gun away.  
  
"You're right. Since it was your idea you watch her." Schuldich says walking out with Farferello and Brad. Nagi walks over to Cynthia and puts a cloth over her wound trying to suck up the blood.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nagi says. "He shouldn't have done that." Nagi whispers.  
  
"So, Nagi, how have you been lately? I thought I told you to stay in America and that I would bring money back for us. You're supposed to listen to your big sister." Cynthia smiles. Nagi looks at her. She smiles. He jumps up hugging his big sister. She winces from her shoulder but then wraps her arms around her little brother.  
  
"I came here looking for you. I didn't know that this was going to happen. I'm sorry." Nagi says. "Schuldich told me he found you with one of the Weiss's in your bedroom." Nagi says. Cynthia smiles.  
  
"Yoji? He is a nice guy. I love him very much and he loves me in return." Cynthia says. Nagi lies beside his sister.  
  
"Does he take care of you?" Nagi asks.  
  
"In a way he always has. Ever since I began the job of being an assassin. But I was hoping you wouldn't go near the job and you did. I'm going to have to have to kick your butt for that." Cynthia smiles. "I want you to come back home with me." Cynthia says.  
  
"I wish I could but they wont let me. They'll hunt me down." Nagi says. Cynthia smiles and kisses her brother forehead.  
  
"Well we'll just have to do something about that now wont we?" Cynthia smiles. Nagi looks at her. "Lets see we could always move, change our names, and start all over again." Cynthia says. Nagi sighs.  
  
"They'll find us out before we could." Nagi says.  
  
"Not if I start it once I get out of here." Cynthia says. "The problem is how to get out." Cynthia says. Nagi thinks.  
  
"Hit me." Nagi says. Cynthia gives him a 'you've got to be joking me' look. "Come on! If you hit me and I bleed a little I can say you hit me causing me to fly back and I didn't get to you in time." Nagi says. Cynthia sighs.  
  
"I'm not going to hit you." Cynthia says. Nagi sighs and telepathically pick up a glass vase. "Nagi put it down now." Cynthia says. He slams it against his head and faints. "Why don't siblings ever listen to their older brothers and sisters?" Cynthia sighs. She kisses her brothers head then runs off out of the room then out of the building very quietly. When she gets home it's dark and the door is locked and the lights out. She tries banging on it a couple times but no one answers. She leans against the door and falls asleep with out even knowing it. The boy's car pulls up. Cynthia's eyes open a little. She stands up holding her shoulder. Omi pops out of the car screaming her name. She smiles. Omi had always thought of Cynthia as a big sister and worried about her constantly. Cynthia liked the feeling of having to take care of Omi when he was sick. It reminded her of Nagi. He jumps up wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her tightly. "Hey shorty." Cynthia smiles. Omi looks up at her with teary eyes. Cynthia wipes them away. "Could you help me out here. I think my shoulder needs some bandaging." Cynthia smiles.  
  
"Your shoulder? Ewe what happened?" Omi says. Cynthia sighs.  
  
"Lets just say some guys wanted info and they showed their point." Cynthia says. Yoji walks up to her. Omi quickly unlocks the door and drags Cynthia into the house ready to fix. Yoji follows snickering as Omi gives Cynthia a speech. Cynthia kicks Yoji in the shin. She sticks her tongue out only for it to end up in Yoji's mouth and his in hers. She giggles in the kiss. Omi pulls her away and into the kitchen. Yoji does his sexy smile. Cynthia winks at him. He walks up to her ready to take her in his arms only to be pushed away by Omi. Cynthia this times snickers as Yoji gets his own little speech from Omi. "Alright can I please get this done?" Cynthia says. She's bandaged. Omi gets on his computer and starts to look some things up and Aya interrogates Cynthia. She leans back into Yoji. She pulls his sunglasses from his face and puts them on hers so she could block out most of the light until the painkiller worked on her headache.  
  
"You better not of given them any information or I'll." By that last word of Aya's, Cynthia was asleep in Yoji's arms. Once Aya figures out she's asleep Yoji carries her up the stairs into her room. He lays her down on the bed and before lying her head down gets in beside her laying her head on his chest. He pulls the glasses off her face then takes her quilt and covers them both up and turns the light out.  
  
"I love you Cynthia." Yoji whispers into her hair.  
  
"I love you too Yoji." Cynthia whispers back. He's startled that she was awake then makes himself comfortable once again. 


End file.
